The Day Chibi Came
by TA Maxwell
Summary: Nuriko and TA decide it's time for antoher muse to join the family, and where else to look but a Muse Employment Agency? This is the story of Chibi Nuriko, the co-reviewer of fanfics who speaks with his sign. [SO READ IT FOLKS!] AY! CHIBI!! SHOO!! [no] *g


A sigh escaped my lips as I leaned back against the plush chair in the waiting room. I had been at the Muse agency for a while, Nuriko by my side the whole time. He was my only muse at the time, although he hadn't had any training whatsoever. He did his job well. So we were just looking for another possibility. There were so many people walking around, some I knew, some I didn't. Most of them were authors and authoresses like me. There was an occasional Muse, and a Chibi or two. 

"So…who do you think the new one will be?" Nuriko looked down at me. I grinned up at him. I wasn't a Nuriko fangirl. He and I had met through my friend Lilly, and I had basically adopted him as my muse.

"No idea. Hope it's Chichiri."

We had filled out our application completely, and as much like the monk as I could make it. HE was my fangirl obsession. What we had requested was the ability to be Super Deformed or Chibi, Fushigi Yuugi character with unique hair coloring and funny personality, with special vocal attributes. 

"Miss Maxwell?" 

My head turned towards the door. The young receptionist was looking right at me.

"If you'll please head straight through that door, you have one waiting for you."

Nuriko and I grinned at each other before I got up and walked over to the door. The room seemed empty, except for a man standing by the window.

"Sir?"

The man turned in my direction.

"Miss Maxwell, I presume?"

Could THIS guy be my new muse?!

"Yes…and this is-"

"Nuriko, you're unofficial muse."

"Hey! Just because I'm not registered doesn't make me 'unofficial'!" Nuriko shot at him.

"Nuri-chan, calm down…."

The man grinned at us.

"I believe we have just what your looking for as a muse."

There was a slight pause as we looked around for something to happen.

"Um…where?"

[Down here] A sign popped into our view. I blinked, and looked down. There, holding a wooden sign in his hands, was a Chibi Nuriko.

"Ms. Maxwell, Nuriko, I would like you to meet Chibi Nuriko With Sign. He answers to Chibi, and fits the exact description of what you were looking for."

He suuuuure did.

"As usual procedure, you'll have a day to get to know each other and decide if things will work out. We'll meet with you at this time tomorrow." With that, he shooed all three of us BACK into the waiting room. There was awkward silence as Nuriko and I looked down at the muse in training.

[Well, where we goin?!] The chibi held his sign, grinning. 

"Uh….home…my home…" I answered, stuttering. Chibi grinned still and scrambled up my pants leg, up my shirt and came to rest on my shoulder.

[What are we waiting for, huh??] 

Too….cute…The little guy fit perfectly on my shoulder, almost like a shoulder angel. He looked like he could fit the job with an angel outfit. Nuriko chuckled.

"Shall we go?" Nuriko hammed up the invitation as best as he could, with a dramatic bow and holding open the door. 

"It'd be better if that weren't a broom closet," I smirked and headed out through the front. Nuriko blinked and looked at his door and the room it led to.

"Hey!! Wait up!"

~~~~~

It didn't take long for Chibi to find my computer and scan through all my fics. 

[Nuriko helped you write all of these?] his sign hovered in front of my face. I blinked.

"Yeah, he did. Not bad, eh?"

Chibi nodded.

[But I can do better with the humor fics! They lack evil.] He grinned demonically. Again, I blinked.

"Hey, Nuriko! I think we found your missing shoulder devil!"

~~~~~

The next day, Chibi sat on Nuriko's head, fussing with my muse's braid, getting little pieces that stuck out tucked into the braid. Nuriko was grinning like a maniac. I did seem as if Chibi was the living replica of Nuriko's shoulder devil. 

"Ms. Maxwell?" 

I looked up. It was that guy from yesterday.

"Glad to see you again. I trust Chibi behaved himself," he smiled down at the little one.

[Yup! I was a bad lil Chibi!]

The man's eyes widened.

"Chibi, that is not behaving oneself!" He turned to me. "I hope he wasn't too much to handle. We've put him through several others already, who've returned him. I guess the little one will have to wait a bit longer." He sighed and reached for the mini replica of my muse. At the same time, Nuriko and I smacked his hand away. I smirked.

"We'll take him."

~~~~~

Well, to say the least, Chibi's taken up his role as Nuriko's shoulder devil and he likes it just fine. My unofficial muse, Amadan (he came not long after Chibi) became my Humor muse, so Chibi's satisfied himself with being an RP muse. He does that job well enough. He's also got himself a Chibi Demoness for a wife, Kanoi's muse Muka. At least he has something to keep him busy now (namely their son. He's so kiyuuuuuuute!) Anyway, things are going fine with my fanfic writing. Nuriko, Amadan, and Chibi all do their jobs well. Nuriko does the most work though. And he better, what with all the torture he puts me through daily!

(Nuriko: You know you love me!)

Unfortunately, I can't work without him, so I deal. 

(*CRASH*

(Nuriko: AMADAN DID IT!)

(Amadan: NURIKO QUIT YOUR LYING!)

Although I know my three muses are someday going to be the death of me…*sweatdrop* Now excuse me while I clean up NURIKO'S mess!!

(Nuriko: IT WAS AMADAN!!)   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TA: So, you may have guessed, I own Chibi. No, I do NOT own Amadan. He is a character from an uber spiffy webcomic called Eversummer Eve ( http://www.eversummereve.com/index.html ) If you haven't read it, YOU SHOULD!! It's drawn anime style, bishonen and all!! *ahem* yeah…anywaaaaaay, review?? (oh in another note, This story was inspired by Trmpetplaya1 (whom I miss greatly and hope will return soooon because I haven't seen her in so looooong) and her story about her muse, which I recommend you go read because it's goood! (and why all the looooong o's?……NURIKOOOOO!!)

Nuriko: *snigger*


End file.
